This project will develop and evaluate the effectiveness of two complementary preventive interventions: one, involving the parenting skills of narcotic addicts, to be delivered by drug counselors at two participating methadone treatment agencies with training and supervision from the research team; the other, a psychoeducational approach with the adolescent children of these same addicts, to be delivered directly by the research team. The project will draw on information from an ongoing companion grant (DA 93766, Vulnerability to Narcotic Addiction: Etiological Aspects) and data generated from a preliminary survey about child rearing practices as perceived and experienced by addicts and their children. The project will also develop unique survey data on prevalence rates and risk factors for substance abuse among the children of narcotic addicts. Prior to a systematic preventive intervention trial, exploratory interventions will be conducted to develop prototypic strategies for psychoeducational programs for addict parents and their children. The systematic preventive intervention will be delivered under controlled conditions and will involve pre-, post-, and follow-up assessments of both the addict parents and their children. Research development and performance will be documented via process evaluation. Findings and procedures will be available for immediate application.